


All Because Of A Cookie

by heartpanorama



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartpanorama/pseuds/heartpanorama
Summary: Marinette is late for school and forgets her kwami at home. Tikki now has to find a way to get back to Marinette on her own. On her journey across Paris, the kwami encounters someone special…





	1. All Because Of A Cookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faith_xx_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_xx_love/gifts), [flowermochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowermochi/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is late for school and forgets her kwami at home. Tikki now has to find a way to get back to Marinette on her own. On her journey across Paris, the kwami encounters someone special…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for my friend Faith’s birthday. Fun fact: As I came up with a certain paragraph here, I was grinning like an idiot. So, enjoy! <3

“Hurry up, Tikki! I’m late for school.” Marinette waited for her kwami to finish up her cookie. “I’m eating as fast as I can, Marinette.  If you just let me finish the cookie in your pocket, we could already head out,” Tikki reminded the girl, who was walking about impatiently. If it wasn’t absolutely necessary, Marinette tried to avoid having Tikki eat cookies inside her pouch, since she was annoyed at the remaining crumbs in there. She was very fussy when it came to things like that. At Tikki’s words, Marinette stood still and crossed her arms, “Okay, you have one more minute! And even if you haven’t finished eating by then, we’ll have to go!” Tikki was absolutely fine with that, as she’d get to savor her breakfast either way. Still, she respected Marinette’s wishes and tried to eat up.

Right about then, the two of them heard Marinette’s mom calling from downstairs. Casting a worried glance at her tiny friend, Marinette headed downstairs. “I’ll be right back. I guess Maman just wants to give me a few instructions because I’m going to take care of the bakery this afternoon.” Tikki could see the girl roll her eyes at the very thought of attending class late yet again, before she disappeared through the hatch of her room.

The little kwami could make out Marinette and Sabine’s voices from downstairs, but also… Alya’s? She wasn’t quite sure about that because everyone talked in a rushed manner and then someone must have slammed the door. After that, it was entirely quiet in the house. Meanwhile, Tikki had finished her cookie, so she waited a few more minutes for Marinette to return. But she didn’t. It wasn’t like her to forget her kwami at home. This started to worry the tiny creature. If the girl whose secret identity was Ladybug left the house without her kwami, how was she going to transform in case of emergency? Tikki had to go and find her. Easier said than done for someone who wasn’t bigger than a girl’s pouch! But she was determined to catch up with Marinette… somehow. There was only one problem: She didn’t know the entire way to Marinette’s school, as she spent most of the time hidden in her pocket. Not letting herself be discouraged by that thought, she made her way out of the window and decided to follow the hints. After all, at this time of day, there had to be a bunch of children and teenagers heading to school. It shouldn’t be too difficult to find the way. She just had to be careful no one would notice her, Tikki thought to herself.

Once outside, Tikki headed in the direction she believed to be the right one. She did her best to stay covered, as she floated across the city. Every now and then, she would have to hide behind a lantern or a garbage can in order to not be discovered by a crowd of people passing by. It wasn’t too hard to stay out of the way of human beings, but when she lingered behind a traffic light a minute too long, she noticed a dog sniffing at her. The sweet little creature was so startled by this encounter that she backed away from the animal without further thought of where she was heading. It was already too late when she realized she flew right through the open window of a car that was waiting at the traffic light. She only knew she landed in someone’s lap and her instant thought was that for once, she, the ever so careful and reasonable kwami, totally messed up this time. Tikki felt the “someone” taking her in both his hands, before she could manage to squint at the boy who caught her. It was no other than the boy whose face she’s seen a million times on the posters in Marinette’s room, the boy who the civilian Ladybug could never get tired of talking about.

It was Adrien Agreste, looking at the little kwami in a surprised manner. Tikki wasn’t sure how to react; she wasn’t sure how to explain. This should never have happened. How could she have brought herself in a situation like this? She of all kwamis in the world! The kwami with the power of good luck! How could this possibly have turned out this badly? But then, Adrien did something that took her aback. His mouth formed a genuine smile. Carefully, in order not to attract his driver’s attention, he whispered, “Don’t worry. I know who you are.” The way he said this, made Tikki relax in an instant. Somehow, it made her feel that she could trust him, though she couldn’t explain why. Her look must have given away her astonishment, as the blonde boy continued, “You must be Ladybug’s kwami, right? How come you’re wandering around without her?” Tikki was indeed surprised by Adrien knowing who she was, and even what she was. But how? She nodded to answer his first question, but was too flustered to think of a logical explanation why he knew about her.

Just then, a feline creature in the same size as her poked out of Adrien’s shirt pocket chewing on a piece of what appeared to be Camembert. “What are you saying, Adrien? Who are you talking to?” the black kwami mumbled. Tikki recognized Adrien’s companion and he must have done so, too, as his green eyes widened at the sight of her. All of a sudden, everything made sense. “You’re… you’re Chat Noir?” Tikki asked Adrien, trying to grasp what she just found out. “Psst,” Adrien said, casting a worried glance at his driver, the “Gorilla”. Fortunately, he didn’t seem to notice anything. Adrien went on, “Yes, I am. But don’t blurt it out. Oh, and don’t tell Ladybug, please!” The red kwami with the black dots quickly grew fond of the boy and gave him a smile, “Don’t worry, I won’t! But could you maybe help me with finding my way?” Adrien was more than pleased to do so, “Of course, just tell me where I should bring you. I’d be glad to help.” – “Just bring me to your school, _Collège Franҫoise Dupont_. I think I’ll be fine then,” Tikki replied. Now it was his turn to be startled, “My school? Ladybug goes to the same school? Oh, I knew it…” He pondered about this for a while.

By the time, they reached the school and the Agreste’s limousine left, Adrien asked Tikki again, “I’m still curious. How come you got lost in the first place?” Tikki giggled and replied, “It took me a bit too long to eat up my cookie this morning and Mari-… err… Ladybug was in a hurry, so she somehow forgot to take me with her.” – Adrien’s face lit up at the word “cookie”. “Oh, I can understand your love for cookies all too well,“ he winked at her. “Alright, good luck with finding Ladybug. And see you again sometime,” he said before heading into the building. Relieved that everything turned out fine in the end, Tikki let out a sigh and made her way to Marinette’s classroom without being noticed. After all, she was indeed a lucky kwami.


	2. All Because Of Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another student is akumatized. Ladybug and Chat Noir have to save Paris once again. This time, the whole situation gets a bit “cheesy”…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for my friend Whitney’s birthday. It’s a sequel to “All Because Of A Cookie”. FYI: The r in Carmenbert is not a typo!

Still reminiscing about the encounter with Ladybug’s kwami, Adrien made his way into the school building. He was halfway up the stairs to his classroom, when a blonde girl from his parallel class came running down the stairs, crying. She was carrying a tray with different kinds of cheese and one piece of Camembert fell down on the floor, when the girl named Carmen passed Adrien. The kind-hearted boy wanted to ask her what had happened, but right at this moment, the bell rang and he had to hurry not to be late for class. After all, he was absent from school way too often due to his duties as one of Paris’ superheroes. So he leaped up the remaining steps and ran to his classroom. Adrien didn’t notice that his tiny companion Plagg got distracted by the cheese that had fallen onto the floor and left the shelter of his shirt pocket.

Hawk Moth could sense the disappointment, the frustration, the despair the girl radiated. That day, everyone in Carmen’s class was supposed to bring something that represents their parents’ occupation. Carmen had brought an assortment of different types of cheese because her parents owned a cheese dairy. But when she arrived at school, some of her classmates made fun of her and laughed at the stinky cheese she had brought. This deeply hurt the girl’s feelings since she used to be proud of her parents’ business. Her sight was blurred because of the tears streaming down her face and she tripped on her way out of the school building. The cheese dome fell off her tray and the cheese was scattered around. Hawk Moth took the opportunity and sent out one of his akuma to turn the girl into a villain, calling her _Carmenbert_. He offered her the chance to take revenge on the people who didn’t appreciate her parents’ work and she agreed to go after Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous in return.

During class, Marinette and Adrien could hear screams coming from outside. All of a sudden, melted cheese covered the windows of their classroom. While everyone else panicked and left the classroom – Alya was the first one to run out of the room because she didn’t want to miss the chance to get Ladybug on camera – Marinette and Adrien, who were still oblivious to each other’s secret identities, knew exactly what to do. Marinette hid under her table to open her pouch and let Tikki out. But then she remembered she left it at home. “Oh no, don’t tell me…,” she thought aloud. But then her kwami appeared out of her backpack, giving her a sweet smile, “I’m here, Marinette. No need to worry!” Marinette let out a sigh of relief and immediately transformed into her alter ego.

Adrien, on the other hand, ran down to the lockers to transform, only to realize that Plagg was gone. “Plagg,” he whispered, wondering where his kwami could be. He walked around the locker room, increasingly worrying about his feline friend. “Plagg,” he whispered again, but no one answered. Then it hit him. He had to go back where he had last seen Plagg and that was on the staircase where the girl with the cheese dome passed the two of them. Adrien shook his head in disbelief, before heading towards the stairs.

“Don’t walk around here! It’s too dangerous!” a familiar voice called out to him in the hallway. He turned around to see that it was Ladybug. She was kneeling beside two victims of the akuma attack. They were caught in giant pieces of cheese; only their heads, arms, and legs were sticking out. They could barely move. At the sight of them, Adrien knew exactly who was akumatized this time. “Um yes, I’m just looking for a convenient hideout,” he told Ladybug because he didn’t want her to worry about him. When he turned the corner, he could hear her wonder aloud where Chat Noir was. Hearing that Ladybug needed him made him want to find Plagg even more. There was no time to lose!

When Adrien reached the stairs, he called out for Plagg again, “Plagg, where are you?” He tried to maintain a low profile, but most people were nervously running around anyway, they wouldn’t even have noticed, if he had transformed right in front of them. Fortunately, his kwami could hear him from there and came out of hiding. Plagg had stayed in a nook at the bottom of the staircase, trying not to be tramped down by all the panicky students and teachers. “There you are,” Adrien said with relief. He went to crouch beneath the staircase to transform and hurried to join his lady in the fight.

Chat Noir ran back into the hallway where he had last seen Ladybug. She was still there, trying to fend off the attacks of the villain with her yoyo. There were more people wrapped up in cheese now. “Plagg would love that,” Chat Noir thought to himself, but he had to focus now. Ladybug saw him arrive and called, “Where have you been?” But she didn’t really expect him to answer; she was glad he was there, so they could finally finish off the akuma. Hiding behind a bunch of people covered with cheese, Chat Noir could finally take a closer look at the _Carmenbert_. Her outfit was literally made of cheese; she wore a hat made of Gruyère and even shoes made of Gouda. At the sight of this, Chat Noir whispered to Ladybug, “That’s really _cheesy_ ,” but he shut his mouth when she gave him an annoyed look.

After a while, Ladybug decided to use her Lucky Charm. She was surprised when a skipping rope fell into her hands. “Now, what am I supposed to do with this?” she wondered. – “I don’t know if we should _skip_ to dessert yet,” Chat Noir joked. – “Stop it already,” Ladybug replied. Then she looked around to figure out what to do with the rope. “The cheese dome,” she told him, “the akuma must be in there. Be ready to catch it when the time is right!” Chat Noir nodded and prepared himself to go after the item _Carmenbert_ held in her hands. Ladybug quickly stretched her rope across the hallway, right before the villain arrived there.

As  _Carmenbert_ was distracted by Chat Noir, whose Miraculous she was after, she didn’t see the rope and tripped. The cheese dome fell out of her hands and Chat Noir caught it, using his Cataclysm on the item. It immediately fell apart, releasing the little black butterfly. It took only seconds for Ladybug to capture the akuma and cleanse it. She then shouted “Miraculous Ladybug” and everything returned to normal. “Bien joué,” Ladybug and Chat Noir celebrated their victory with a fist bump. Once again, the lucky duo could save Paris from another strike of Hawk Moth’s minions.


End file.
